kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Masked Rider Fang
Plot THE FANGIRE RACE are a race of demonic vampires who possess monstrous forms based on animals and plants and belong to several clans associated with the monster forms they assume. Unlike most vampires, Fangires can walk in the day and assume human forms to disguise their true nature and to feed in secret. Fangires feed on life energy and as a result the victims turn transparent like glass and fragile like glass. Vampires can be turned into Fangires but there is also an in-between stage dubbed “Incomplete”. Though Incomplete Fangires are stronger than vampires, they cannot assume a monster form and act as servants to other Fangires. Halfbreed Fangires are known as Fandiri. They are mostly human but will show Fangire markings at times. Characters Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa-Akuma/Masked Rider Fang Tamashii Akashi/Masked Rider Slayer Seras McDowell Friendly but has a very short temper and an itchy trigger finger. A fan of heavy metal music. Her family was killed by vampires when she was 10. About a year later she met Tamashii and was taken in by his team, the Slayers. She has a deep crush on Tamashii, but he either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. She has short blonde hair and deep blue eyes and is very attractive physically. She normally wears a tight red t-shirt and a black skirt. She speaks with a British accent. She is a waitress at Café Mal d’Amour and is also a teen model, which gains her lots of unwanted attention from the school’s populace. Seras has a pair of customized Glock 18C pistols that fires three types of customized rounds: mercury laced explosive bullets, silver bullets that are blessed and doused in holy water, and (her personal favorite) blessed, mercury tipped hollow-point bullets, made from the melted silver of a Christian cross from a Lancunian cathedral. She is the first of the Slayers to find out Devlin is Fang and the first to accept him. Bunshichi Tawara He has short white hair and dark brown eyes, normally wearing a white shirt under a brown sports jacket and black slacks. He appears older but is only twenty and a senior in high school. He is friendly and acts as comedic relief. Not unintelligent, but claims that an incident three years ago ruined his beautiful high school life, causing him not to graduate. Bunshichi is perverted, usually focusing on women with big breasts, which he refers to as deadly weapons. Despite his attitude and appearance, when he actually fights, he is quite dangerous. He met Tamashii after the incident and started The Slayers with him. One of the few people Tamashii openly shows emotion around, even if it is just annoyance. Despite this, he is someone that Tamashii deeply trusts. He is the only one that knows of Tamashii’s past. He is a waiter at Café Mal d’Amour, but is very lazy when it comes to doing work. Bunshichi has no martial art style; he uses what Tamashii describes as an “unorganized murderous brawling school style” which utilizes his very strong arms. Bob Makihara African-American, dark brown eyes and black hair in dreadlocks and is very muscular. He has a piercing on his lower lip. He normally wears jeans and a white buttoned shirt and wears dog tags around his neck. Enjoys fighting and is very perceptive, almost immediately picking up on Seras’ crush on Tamashii. As a result he does whatever he can to help the two along. He sometimes doubts his abilities, but is easily brought back to earth by his girlfriend, Chiaki. Works as a waiter at Café Mal d’Amour. Bob uses the Brazilian style of martial arts Capoeria, whose moves strongly resemble break-dancing. Chiaki Shizuka She has short brown hair and black eyes and, like Seras, is very attractive. She normally wears a dark blue shirt and light blue tight fitting jeans. She is very cheery and happy and acts as the ‘mom’ of the group, always trying to keep them out of trouble and is always there for them. She’s also the reason Bob is a member of The Slayers. Two years prior, her older brother was killed by a vampire. Bob became enraged and literally crushed the vampire’s skull with his bare hands. Tamashii saw this and offered Bob a spot on the team, and constant protection for Chiaki. One of the few people that Tamashii shows emotion toward and the only person that can get him to smile. She helps run Tamashii’s restaurant, Café Mal d’Amour, and is the head cook. Bob’s girlfriend and lover. Claire Brewster Danielle's rival, a filthy rich and spoiled rotten brat. She has tanned skin, blonde hair, and speaks with a valley girl accent. The girls could not be more different and are frequently on opposite sides of the same situation. Although Danielle simply dislikes Claire, Devlin actively despises her because of how she insults, condescends to, and otherwise mistreats Danielle. Claire is sometimes subjected to Devlin’s potions, most often as payback for something she's done to Danielle, though occasionally it's just an accident. Claire is oblivious to Devlin’s hatred for her. Masked Rider Fang 2: Yokai Academy Characters These three girls are Devlin’s childhood friends that are also in love with him. Nami Ryuuzaki Nami is a dragon who assumes the form of a beautiful woman with long black hair. She is a year older than Devlin but this didn’t stop her from falling in love with him when they were children. She can manipulate water. She is a 2nd year student in Yokai Academy. She is mature and attractive but she doesn’t care for boys much until Devlin came. She is attracted to his selfless spirit. Suzume Hououji Suzume is a tengu and assumes the form of a brunette with a ponytail. She is a hotheaded tomboy and has a short temper. However, she does have a soft spot for her friends, especially a certain damphir. She likes him for his strong spirit despite being weaker than her when they’d met as children. He did become stronger than her and now she’s falling in love with him all over again. She can fly and control fire. Anzu Midori She admires and looks up to Devlin. She’s a little naïve and immature. She’s actually skipped a grade. She possesses the power to control plants since she’s a forest spirit. Her attraction towards Devlin is due to him being kind. She has short black hair in human form.